


Voyage

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin doesn’t want to go.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #416: Voyage





	Voyage

Merlin took a deep breath when he stepped out of the car.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Arthur waited until Merlin had grabbed his backpack and then locked the car with his key fob.

Shaking his head, Merlin had his eyes trained on the building. He tried to breathe calmly.

“Come on, Merlin, it’s not that bad.”

He knew that. It was just something you had to do once in a while but some bad experiences as a child traumatized him for life.

“It’s not like you’re embarking on a long voyage around the world.” Arthur smiled.

Even though it felt like it indeed was, Merlin was grateful that Arthur wasn’t mocking him mercilessly. Obviously he didn’t like to do this either, so he understood.

“I’ll be down here, having a coffee. If you need me, send me a text.” Arthur squeezed his hand. “Come on.”

Taking another deep breath, Merlin stepped forward and opened the door to his dentist’s office.


End file.
